Trolleys for transporting palletised cargo are known. In practice there are difficulties associated with loading cargo into and out of a shipping container, particularly where loads of about 30 tonnes and 12 m in length are involved. For instance, due to poor visibility, it may be difficult to steer a cargo-laden trolley into a standard size shipping container without colliding with and damaging a sidewall of the container or damaging the cargo. In order to ninimize the chance of a collision occurring, usually there is a relatively large clearance between the cargo and the container sidewalls, but having such a large clearance between both sidewalls and the cargo creates the problem of inefficient usage of the container.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a transport trolley that overcomes or at least minimises a problem referred to above.